Loveless? Who ever said that?
by PerdreySNH
Summary: "Loveless? Who ever said that?" Draco goes to his mother to learn about marriage. Rating is T but not 100% sure.
1. PROLOGUE

**A/N: This is just a prologue. More to come. 04/04/2014.**

* * *

"Mother?" Draco asked, the night before his 22nd birthday. "Are you awake?" He called to his mother, not going past her bedroom door.

"Yes, dear?" She called back softly.

"Can we talk? It's about Astoria." Draco said hesitantly, pushing the door open slowly and listening to the loud _creeeaaakkkkk _before walking over to her bed.

Narcissa set down her book and looked at her only child. "Do sit, what's wrong? Do you not love her? I thought you two would be perfect together." She sighed sadly.

Draco climbed into the bed beside her and thought for a moment before speaking. "I was thinking of asking her to marry me tomorrow but I don't want to end up like you and dad. Stuck in a loveless marriage." He told her, unsure of his wording but from growing up he always believed that his parents had a perfect relationship. Only the past few years had shown him what real families were like. He had never sensed warmth and love between his parents. He wanted his other half to be the part that was missing from his heart. Not a loveless soul joined by paper and metal.

Narcissa frowned. "Loveless? Who ever said we didn't love each other…?"


	2. The Letter

**A/N: Thank you to witchynadeen and Wilheim Wigworthy for the reviews, I really admire people who are nice even when it's not compulsory so thank you :) Also, I may be slow to update as I rarely use the computer anymore. Reviews, follows and favourites are greatly appreciated. 05/04/14**

* * *

"We may not have been the most lovey dovey of couples but to say our marriage was loveless is a lie." Narcissa told her son softly. "It was arranged, of course, but unlike Bella and Rod we had a connection… Well… I think we did. Some people might disagree…" She shook the thoughts from her head then put an arm round Draco's shoulders. "Would you like to hear our story?"

Draco nodded. The story of his parents was one he remembered vaguely from when he was a child but obviously - he realised now - parts must have been censored by the look on his mother's face.

_A week into Narcissa's 5__th__ year and she was finally receiving her first letter from her mother. She was excited every year for the letter of love and encouragement but this year the letter was different:_

_ "__Dear Narcissa,_

_ I have wonderful news for you, darling. After a lot of discussion with Mr. Malfoy, I have managed to convince him to overlook some of our family flaws and he is willing to marry you to his son, Lucius. I am sure you are as elated as I am, darling. Like always, good luck - especially as this is your O.W.L year. We can discuss wedding details when you come home at Christmas. _

_ Lots of Love, _

_ Mother xo__"_

_Narcissa looked up and down the table to wear the blond haired boy sat. She could see him reading a letter. The surprise evident in his face. Suddenly he looked up and their eyes locked. He was only a year older but the stare was intense - eyes that usually sparkled (although Narcissa wouldn't admit to noticing) looked aged. _

_Narcissa pulled her eyes away and stood up. She stumbled slightly as she ran from the great hall. Breakfast would have to be skipped. As she hurried, her mind raced even quicker. So many thoughts screamed at her. She was only 15, how could her mother expect her to marry a man she barely knew? It was insanity! But… Lucius was rather cute. There was no denying that. And-_

"_Excuse me, Narcissa?" __**His **__voice interrupted her thoughts and she froze._

_Slowly turning, Narcissa looked up to meet his eyes. "Lucius…" She replied in a voice barely more than a whisper. _

"_I… umm… There was a letter that said…" He trailed off, looking around awkwardly while running a hand through his blond hair. It was starting to get a little long - almost to his shoulders - but it suited him._

_Narcissa nodded. "I know… But there is something I don't know… Two things actually…"_

"_What are they?" He asked, seeming glad that she took the lead._

"_You. And your feelings about this." She answered._

_Lucius thought for a moment. "You have your O.W.L's this year, right? How about on Saturday I help you with your school work and you can ask as many questions you like?" He offered with a slight smile._

_Narcissa smiled politely. "Then it's a date- Err, I mean okay, that sounds like a nice plan." She went bright red then turned away. "I should be going, goodbye." She called over her shoulder before leaving with her head down._


End file.
